


Hazards of Immortality

by Ried_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Hinted Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My shortest fanfic so far, alternate ending of The Great Game episode.<br/>John gets shot..<br/>Not gonna write more here since it's real short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Any faults are my own, I have no Beta and English is my second language
> 
> I do not own the characters but I do hold the right to this story that I've written etc. etc.

There is a loud bang as one of the snipers shoots a single bullet, all from an order of a single hand movement made by Moriarty. The bullet hits John in the chest and forces him to take half a step back and Moriarty is laughing happily. Sherlock stares, holding his breath and just waiting for him to fall. It feels like forever and things are moving in slow motion as John reaches for the bloody wound that is right over his heart. He is hovering a bit with his hand and then he pulls his blood soaked shirt up. With his right hand now red and covered with blood he carefully pokes his finger all the way into the wound.

”Well” he says with a huff of air and a hint of resignation ”This is awkward”

Everything freezes, it is obvious that he had been shot but John isn't falling. John isn't dying with a bullet lodged in his chest, in his _heart_. John is _breathing_ and _alive_. 

With the most anticlimactic ending to a case, Moriarty faints and hits the tile floor hard. John seem to not notice this as he removes his finger and stares at it as if it is the root of all evil. It takes far to long for Sherlock to realise that he is holding the bullet which is mostly an after thought as Sherlock still cannot comprehend what is happening. 

No one is moving, Sherlock cannot tell if it has been minutes, seconds or hours that has ticked by and it isn't until they can hear the sirens in a distance that the snipers decides to turn tail and run. They had not been told to kill anyone and therefore would not risk having Moriarty after them, they just might risk making themselves a place under the most untoward conditions if they killed Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't notice when, but somewhere along the line John has disappeared while he had been lost in his own mind that raced to understand what had just happened. Suddenly not seeing him brings Sherlock out of his stupor in panic that this might not be real. John might have died, It might have all been a trick of his mind. John's dead body might have been taken away. Sherlock looks franticly around for a clue, any clue as to where John might be. He doesn't notice that he is hyperventilating and when he takes a step forward something happens, something he will never ever admit to, he faints dropping to the floor like a doll with its strings cut.

**Author's Note:**

> So the shortest fanfic I've made so far, I hope you like it and please do tell me what you think!


End file.
